1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices having utility during an engine oil-changing procedure. More particularly, it relates to a hand-held kit that ensures a thorough cleaning of an engine oil system during an oil change.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Changing engine oil is one of the most important parts of engine maintenance. However, a routine oil change that consists of nothing more than draining used oil from an oil pan, replacing an oil filter, and re-charging an engine with new oil is not adequate to ensure a long life for the engine. Old oil residue and its by-products (varnish, carbon, and sludge) remain in the oil pump screen and in the oil pan, some of which eventually mixes with the new oil and degrades the quality thereof.
In recent years, chemical cleaning agents for removing oil residue and its by-products have become available. These chemical agents are added to the engine""s oil system during engine operation. However, when the engine is stopped to enable the oil to be changed, the residue can settle quickly to the bottom of the oil pan and fail to flow out of the oil pan during the drainage process.
What is needed, then, is an apparatus and method for enabling the residue in an oil pan and the residue on an oil pump screen to be cleaned from the pan and from the screen, respectively, during an oil change.
The new oil change apparatus and method should also remove the oil residue and particles that settle down to the bottom of an oil pan and adhere to the oil pump screen when a conventional engine-cleaning additive has been used.
Thus, when new oil is charged into the engine oil system, it will not be mixed with dirty oil residue and the life of the engine will be extended.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.
The long-standing but heretofore unfulfilled need for an apparatus that enhances the usefulness of an engine oil change is now met by a new, useful, and nonobvious invention.
The inventive structure includes an oil filter adapter positioned in sandwiched relation between an underside of an oil filter housing and an oil filter. The oil filter adapter has an inlet adapted to receive compressed air from a remote source of compressed air and an outlet in fluid communication with the oil filter housing so that compressed air flows into the inlet, through the oil pump and screen and into the oil pan.
The novel apparatus further includes a screw extender having an internally threaded part that screwthreadedly engages an externally threaded screw that extends from the oil filter housing and an externally threaded part that is screwthreadedly engaged by the oil filter.
The novel method for changing engine oil includes the steps of disengaging a used oil filter from an oil filter housing by unscrewing the used oil filter from the externally threaded screw that extends from the oil filter housing and providing the above-described screw extender. The internally threaded part of the screw extender is screwthreadedly engaged onto the externally threaded screw that extends from the oil filter housing.
An oil filter adapter having a central aperture, an air inlet, and an air outlet formed therein is provided. The air inlet is in fluid communication with the air. The oil filter adapter is positioned into abutting, sealing relation to an underside of the oil filter housing and the central aperture formed in the oil filter adapter is configured and dimensioned to slidingly receive the screw extender. The used oil filter is screwthreadedly engaged onto the externally threaded part of the screw extender. This sandwiches the novel oil filter adapter between the oil filter housing and the oil filter.
A recessed area in the oil filter housing creates a hollow space between the underside of the oil filter housing and the oil filter adapter. The thoughbores formed in the oil filter adapter are in fluid communication with the recess of the oil filter housing, thereby allowing oil to flow into the oil filter.
Before the engine is operated, the air inlet of the novel oil filter adapter is connected to a source of compressed air and a control valve is opened so that compressed air flows into the air inlet, through the air outlet and into the oil pan. This cleans the oil pump screen by dislodging oil particles or other residue therefrom.
The engine is then started and an engine cleaner is slowly charged into the oil system after the engine has reached its normal operating temperature. The engine is shut off after a predetermined amount of time, usually about ten (10) minutes. After the engine has been shut off, the air inlet is again connected to the source of compressed air by opening the control valve for a predetermined amount of time such as two (2) minutes. This dislodges oil particles from the oil pump screen and the interior walls of the oil pan and places said particles into suspension with the oil.
The used oil is then drained from the oil pan with the control valve being gradually opened after the drain plug has been removed. Oil residue and particles dislodged from the oil pump screen and from the interior side walls of the oil pan are thus purged from the oil pan with the dirty oil.
An important object of the invention is to provide a reliable means for dislodging and removing oil particles from an oil pump screen during an engine oil changing procedure.
Another important object is to provide a reliable means for dislodging and removing oil particles from interior side walls of an oil pan by churning or agitating the oil and cleaner inside the pan.
A closely related object is to accomplish the foregoing object with a portable, inexpensive, and easy-to-use kit.
These and other important objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become clear as this description proceeds.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.